


On my honour and my life [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Protective Erik, knight and prince, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).



Prompt :  
Request by endingthemes  
Fandom: X-Men: First Class (2011), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) : Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier One is royalty and the other is their knight.

Ohhh yes !!!  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151208070244978309.jpg.html)


	2. bonus

Here the work in progress...  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151122115212565511.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15112211521332703.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151208070245393505.jpg.html)


End file.
